Trolloc
' The Trolloc' or "Beastmen" are a species of humonoids that inhabit many forests throughout the Earth . They are heavily concentrated in the forests of Europe , and have been a constant source of violence for the humans of Europe. The Trolloc were once a majestic and peaceful race that lived peacefully with the three other most powerful races of the world in the Murlocs, and the Woses. This changed when the Trolloc were corrupted by Chaos, and launched the invasion that led to the Eternity War. Following the Eternity war the Trolloc's would be targeted by the Chaos Gods Malekor, and Nurgle who released the Trolloc Plague which caused immense deaths among the Trolloc but most critical was the affects the plague had on the biology of the Trolloc changing them from a creative fee thinking race to a race cut off off from the fade and more beast then intellectual. The Trolloc are all led by Myrddrall, who are a created upon the crossbreeding of Human and Trolloc. Their birth is extremely rare, thus making for their dominant place in Trolloc society. Characteristics A Trolloc is a humanoid creature with both animal and human physical features. A Trolloc has an animal-like snout, beak or head, hooved feet, feathers, or over sized rough hands with thick nails. Much as height and hair color differs between humans, so does the line between animal and human vary amongst individual Trollocs. Some have feet capable of wearing boots, while others have legs far more like a goat, hoofed and unable to wear shoes. The physical characteristics of a Trolloc can, to some degree, give information on the Trolloc. For example Trollocs with canine (largely wolf) characteristics are reportedly more intelligent and therefore more likely to be able to speak other languages, while Trollocs with the physical features of bears are noticeably tougher than other Trollocs. Many are physically capable of speech in the Trolloc tongue, but fewer are capable of speaking normally. Trollocs are significantly larger, taller, and stronger than most humans, being more on par with the Oger in size. Their carnivorous, indiscriminate appetite is well known. Some can track a person by scent or sound. They see better than a man in the dark. Trollocs are fearful creatures, with self-preservation generally being one of the only reasons they abstain from violence and killing. They also fear rivers and crossing bodies of water. To some extent they fear, and hate, wolves and kill them whenever possible; however while they may favor their chances against a lone wolf, Trollocs fear packs of wolves History Creation of the Trolloc The Trolloc were the creation of the Titan God Khorne, and he created them during his days of nobility in the Titans. He did not yet know of evil so he created them in his image as a hardy goat looking creature but despite this hardy exterior they were beloved by their friends in the Woses, and the Naga of whom all traded and lived together in Europe. During this time the Trolloc spread in Central Europe, and became very close to the Woses who were the oldest creatures on the planet as they were not created by a Titan but instead were already living on Earth when the Old Ones had arrived. During this time Khorne walked amongst the Trollocs and built great pyres to celebrate the Old Ones, and in his role as a warrior he alongside the Trolloc battled amongst eachother, but during this time the fighting was honorable and rarely did the fighting result in deaths. Growth The Trolloc were along with the Woses, and the Murloc the very first species to enter Europe. Long before the Dwarves had left Finland, or the Elves had mastered the use of Magi the Trolloc, Murloc and the Woses expanded their Empires in the forests that once spread throughout all of Europe. During this time the three sides were both peaceful, and it was long before the time of the Wars of Chaos so the land was full of tranquility. Coruption See Also : Khorne : "The Great Bloody One told them that they had once controlled the world until the other's took it from them. He created in them an anger, and a violence that the Trolloc would unfurl to the point that there was no going back to what they once were." : -Tek The Trolloc changed from their industrious, and noble ways when they interacted with the Chaos God Khorne. At this time in history the Noble Titans were being torn in half but they didn't yet know that this was happening so they watched unknown as the Trolloc were corupted by the Chaos God Khorne . Khorne offered their leaders great power in return for their loyalty to his beliefs. The Trolloc leaders knew nothing of this kind of evil, so they accepted his offer as genuine, and this would lead to their downfall and the downfall of the peace in Europe. With Khorne now in their midst he changed their peaceful culture into one of utter decadence and violence. The strongest rose to the top, and of all of these the strongest was the legendary Trolloc Mazrak of whom fell from being a priest of Elune before the coruption to becoming a mindless creature of violence. Mazrak would embroil the Trolloc into a massive civil war which would eventually lead to the complete control of the Trolloc Empire into the hands of Mazrak and by extension Chaos. Drueden Forest During the earliest known history of the Drueden Forest the Trolloc and the Woses waged a centuries long war against eachother. Eventually after centuries of fighting the Woses began to lose the war, and defeat was only a matter of time. Following this it is said that the Woses made a deal with a Tree Spirit, and with the spirits help the Woses began to turn the tide back in their favor. With the spirits help they finnally managed to take the fight to the Trolloc's part of the forest, and in a titanic battle the Woses destroyed the remaining Trolloc. Trolloc Plague Following the Eternity war the Trolloc's would be targeted by the Chaos Gods Malekor, and Nurgle who released the Trolloc Plague which caused immense deaths among the Trolloc but most critical was the affects the plague had on the biology of the Trolloc changing them from a creative fee thinking race to a race cut off off from the fade and more beast then intellectual. Social Structure Location of Trolloc Noteable Members Malagor See Also : Malagor Category:Races Category:Race